Various garments have suggested neoprene as a means of promoting water weight-loss through perspiration. While this may be true, neoprene-produced exercise garments are also very heavy, thick, difficult to wash, not fashionable, significantly reduces range of motion is very uncomfortable, and sometimes contains zippers and other materials that can cause injury to the individual and/or others during physical activity.
As such, there is a need for a water weight-loss garment that is light and thin; fashionable, can be worn as a regular outfit (not underneath clothes to hide its usage); allows all bodily functions and range of motions, highly comfortable; and does not contain anything on the fabric that could potentially harm the person or others during physical activities, such as training, exercise, play, and the like.